whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oxford Book of Modern Science Writing
Want to read. Bought for myself, it's waiting around to be read. Includes: Part 1: "What Scientists Study" *Extract from The Mysterious Universe, James Jeans *Extract from Just Six Numbers, Martin Rees *Extract from Creation Revisited, Peter Atkins *Extract from The Ant and the Peacock, Helena Cronin *Extract from The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection, R. A. Fisher *Extract from Mankind Evolving, Theodosius Dobzhansky *Extract from Adaptation and Natural Selection, G. C. Williams *Extract from Life Itself, Francis Crick *Extract from Genome, Matt Ridley *''Theoretical Biology in the Third Millenium'', Sydney Brenner *Extract from The Language of the Genes, Steve Jones *Extract from On Being the Right Size, J. B. S. Haldane *Extract from The Explanation of Organic Diversit, Mark Ridley *''The Importance of the Nervous System in the Evolution of Animal Flight'', John Maynard Smith *Extract from Man in the Universe, Fred Hoyle *Extract from On Growth and Form, D'Arcy Thompson *Extract from The Meaning of Evolution, G. G. Simpson *Extract from Trilobite!, Richard Fortey *Extract from The Mind Machine, Colin Blakemore *Extract from Mirrors in Mind, Richard Gregory *''One Self: A Meditation on the Unity of Consciousness'', Nicholas Humphrey *Extract from *Extracts from The Language Instinct and How the Mind Works, Steven Pinker *Extract from The Rise and Fall of the Third Chimpanzee, Jared Diamond *Extract from The Life of the Robin, David Lack *Extract from Curious Naturalists, Niko Tinbergen *Extract from Social Evolution, Robert Trivers *Extract from The Open Sea, Alister Hardy *Extract from The Sea Around Us, Rachel Carson *Extract from How Flowers Changed the World, Loren Eiseley *Extract from The Diversity of Life, Edward O. Wilson Part 2: "Who Scientists Are" *Extract from The Expanding Universe, Arthur Eddington *Extract from the foreword to A Mathematician's Apology (G. H. Hardy) by C. P. Snow *Extract from The Disturbing Universe, Freeman Dyson *Extract from War and the Nations, J. Robert Oppenheimer *''A Passion for Crystals'', Max F. Perutz *''Said Ryle to Hoyle'', Barbara and George Gamow *''Cancer's a Funny Thing'', J. B. S. Haldane *Extract from The Identity of Man, Jacob Bronowski *Extracts from Science and Literature, Darwin's Illness, The Phenomenon of Man, the postscript to Lucky Jim, and D'Arcy Thompson and Growth *and Form, Peter Medawar *Extract from Self-Made Man, Jonathan Kingdon *Extract from Origins Reconsidered, Richard Leakey and Roger Lewin *Extract from Lucy, Donald C. Johanson and Maitland A. Edey *''Worm for a Century, and All Seasons'', Stephen Jay Gould *Extract from Life Cycles, John Tyler Bonner *Extract from Uncle Tungsten, Oliver Sacks *''Seven Wonders'', Lewis Thomas *Extract from Avoid Boring People, James Watson *Extract from What Mad Pursuit, Francis Crick *Extract from The Unnatural Nature of Science, Lewis Wolpert *Extract from Essays of a Biologist, Julian Huxley *''Religion and Science'', Albert Einstein *Extract from The Demon-Haunted World, Carl Sagan Part 3: "What Scientists Think" *Extract from The Character of Physical Law, Richard Feynman *Extract from What is Life?, Erwin Schrodinger *Extracts from Darwin's Dangerous Idea and Consciousness Explained, Dan Dennett *Extract from The Growth of Biological Thought, Ernst Mayr *Extract from The Tragedy of the Commons, Garrett Hardin *Extract from Geometry of the Selfish Herd and Narrow Roads of Geneland, Bill Hamilton *Extract from How Nature Works, Per Bak *''Fantastic Combinations of John Conway's New Solitaire Game 'Life', Martin Gardner *Extract from ''Mathematics for the Million, Lancelot Hogben *Extract from The Miraculous Jar, Ian Stewart *Extract from The Mathematical Theory of Communication, Claude E. Shannon and Warren Weaver *Extract from Computing Machinery and Intelligence, Alan Turing *Extract from What is the Theory of Relativity?, Albert Einstein *Extract from Mr Tompkins, George Gamow *Extract from The Goldilocks Enigma, Paul Davies *Extract from The Time and Space of Uncle Albert, Russell Stannard *Extract from The Elegant Universe, Brian Greene *Extract from A Brief History of Time, Stephen Hawking Part 4: "What Scientists Delight In" *Extract from Truthe and Beauty, S. Chandrasekhar *Extract from A Mathematician's Apology, G. H. Hardy *Extract from Dreams of a Final Theory, Steven Weinberg *Extract from The Life of the Cosmos, Lee Smolin *Extract from The Emperor's New Mind, Roger Penrose *Extract from ''Gödel, Escher, Bach: The Eternal Golden Braid'', Douglas Hofstadter *Extract from Geons, Black Holes, and Quantum Foam, John Archibald Wheeler and Kenner Ford *Extract from The Fabric of Reality, David Deutsch *Extract from The Periodic Table, Primo Levi *Extract from Life: An Unauthorized Biography, Richard Fortey *Extract from The Meaning of Evolution, George Gaylord Simpson *Extract from Little Men and Flying Saucers, Loren Eiseley *Extract from Pale Blue Dot, Carl Sagan Journal 08/07/2010: Read "Extract from Godel, Escher, Bach: The Eternal Golden Braid, Douglas Hofstadter". Disappointed, was hoping it would be dead interesting but it was just a silly story with some punchline to do with Godel's Incompleteness Theorem. Category:Compilations